


I've been SileNT

by Jurudo



Series: MLG Leon [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bullying raihan for fun, Gen, Toxic gaming, use of the word thot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurudo/pseuds/Jurudo
Summary: Leon causally calls Raihan a thot on stream, Raihan responds.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: MLG Leon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607203
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	I've been SileNT

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously there is the use of thot in this but keep in mind none of this should be taken seriously.

Today was a chill day for Leon, he was able to get back on a regular streaming schedule meaning he finally had some time to get through his backlog. He was playing full solo, no guests or multiplayer, the game itself had some fun moments but since he was mainly grinding it gave him time to simply talk with his viewers. One question in particular caught his eye.

“Have you seen that TheGreatRaihan has been selling his bathwater? That has to be a joke right? He can’t be that much of a thot.” Leon got curious enough as his chat blew up telling him to check Raihan’s merch site and it didn’t take him long to give in. He paused the game and used his rotom phone to pull up the site and sure enough there it was, he was selling his bath water.

“Ahaha! Holy shit he really is and for 1000 pokedollars too.” Once Leon was able to compose himself again he read his chat telling him to buy it.

“No, I will not buy his bath water, what’s wrong with you chat?” The chat kept egging him on but he refused, he wouldn’t buy it even for the meme. Although, as an after thought he had a feeling Raihan was going to start drama with what he said but if he was being honest he was looking forward to it. For the last few months, everything has been quiet and peaceful which he didn’t mind per say but riling up Raihan was always so much fun.

Eventually his chat got the hint and dropped the pestering. He resumed his game without a hassle and went back to easily joking with his chat, the stream only lasted for an hour or two longer before Leon decided to call it for the day. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Raihan already heard about what he said, the internet works too fast sometimes, but all that was left to do was wait until he reacted.

For the next seven days, Raihan went completely silent, he even stopped posting on taillower and pokegram. It was almost genuinely concerning that he hadn’t made any comments yet, he loved attention and any time he could his name trending he was quick to respond. As his thoughts dwelled, his phone went off. Surprisingly enough it was from Hop, He answered without a second thought.

“Raihan is starting a stream in like 10 minutes and it’s called something you’ll never believe.”

“So he finally decided to stop being overdramatic and come out of hiding?”

“Nope, if anything he’s being more dramatic, it’s called ‘Why I’ve been silent for so long.’ And I will be damned if it’s not about you.”

“Oh my god, you’ve gotta be joking he can’t seriously be like this.” Leon rolled off his bed and headed over to his computer, there was no way he wasn’t watching this sure to be trainwreck live.

“If he didn’t milk this for all it’s worth there would be something wrong with him, anyway I gotta get back to work before Sonia yells at me. Later Lee.” 

“Don’t give Sonia too much trouble, that’s my job, See ya Hop.” He opened up Poketwitch and pulled up Raihan’s stream where a countdown was displayed, he had about five minutes left to waste. He decided to browse through Taillower and saw a lot of people were already talking about the stream, in fact it was already trending and Leon had to admit the amount of people the other could get without even saying anything was impressive.

He looked back up at the screen when he heard shuffling and sure enough Raihan started the stream exactly on time. Leon almost choked at his outfit, he was boldly wearing a sheer top with the words ‘big boy’ across and were those his branded shorts? Not only that but his leggings had a tear in them and it didn’t look like the other noticed it before putting it on.

“Hello everyone, I’m sure you’ve been wondering why I was so quiet for long it’s time I finally bring attention to something that has a personal issue for me for a while now.” Raihan moved in his chair to show his monitor, displaying what Leon thinks is his own chest.

“Firstly, please report ChampionTime1! Don’t report me, I am just showing you guys what boobs are not. Now as some of you may know, about a week ago Leon boldly called me a thot a stream, meanwhile he is displaying his chest for his whole audience as you can see here.” he plays the clip where Leon was adjusting his camera during stream, his chest did take up the whole screen for a few seconds before Leon was back in his chair.

“Oh no…! Gotta protect the little boys' eyes!” He heard himself say through the video while he watched himself zip up his hoodie. If he recalled correctly he didn’t even realize what he was doing until after he already fixed the camera and remembered he had a tank top on, which is why he zipped up after.

“And not only that but it was clear he was just thirst trapping, let’s take a look at his chatlog at that time.” Raihan then pulled up the chat log of that scene and read some out.

“From SuperiorCharizard: Sir your bobbies uwu.  
Calyrex_worshipper307: He’s just fixing his camera chill.  
Dangode: Those clearly aren’t boobs, you dumba*s.  
Kibanana: Sounds like dandoge is in denial.  
Dangode: They r pECs.  
Kibanana: They r BreASts.  
Dangode: How dare you D:<  
Kibanana: Accept the man tiddy.  
Calyrex_worshipper307: Does that even matter?  
Dingle_dog_owner: Man where can I find someone with a chest like that.  
Octileryh3nta1: Leon ya boobs are out!  
Mudkipzzzz69: Pls cover up before you get banned, I would be so sad if that happened.  
Mafia_greedent: :O Leon cover up before the Poketwitch staff notice.”

“Now as we can see with that Leon is very clearly just baiting and using his superior chest to attract more people for his stream, classic thot behaviour but that’s not all either I have some more evidence.” Raihan continued before pulling up Leon’s work out video from when he first reached 1mil subs.

“For over an hour Leon is in nothing but a tank top and shorts, getting all sweaty for his fans and on top of that he’s literally flexing on us! Showing off his big dreamy biceps, showing his thighs that could crush a can, I have really never seen anything worse than this thot behaviour here.” Leon could not stop himself from bursting out laughing, there was no way Raihan was serious about this, all of the things he was showing was working against him.

Raihan continued on for a bit longer before ending it by reminding people to report him and he knew exactly what he had to do. He took out his phone, ignoring the messages asking if he has seen the stream and sent a DM to Raihan.

ChampionTime1: Just wanna let you know you had a big tear in your leggings, in my collab brand leggings too.

TheGreatRaihan: ...  
TheGreatRaihan: omg  
TheGreatRaihan: fukc off man.

A few days went by after the stream, he didn’t feel like commenting on it personally since not only his fans but Raihan’s own fans were roasting him for that poorly crafted video. The sweetest part, however, was that he got an email with a sponsorship offer from his local gym. He sent a message to Poketwitch staff to clarify the rules but from now on, he was given a greenlight to stream his workout in a crop top and shorts all he wanted now.

He couldn’t resist and took time to DM Raihan to tell him directly all about his sponsorship, he didn’t respond for a long time and he almost feared that he got ghosted before Raihan sent him a video of himself crying clear crocodile tears. Leon laughed and saved the video.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls check out [this amazing piece](https://twitter.com/makeraihancry/status/1220777165047902208) the fic was based on!


End file.
